Sarah's Grab Bag of I Spy Drabbles
by PutMoneyInThyPurse
Summary: Um - what it says? Gen, slash, h/c, fun, angst, anything and everything; if it's some multiple of 100 words, it's in here.
1. Diamond

Diamond

The wedding reception is glittering and glamorous, the bride sparkling in diamonds and designer fashion. The groom, an important politician, resplendent in his dark suit, glows happily.

His Department bodyguards mingle with the crowd. The waiters hand out champagne, and Kelly sees Scotty politely accept a crystal flute; he holds it decorously, a stage prop.

During a lull, Kelly detours into the kitchen. A charming smile garners a glass of milk; he slips back to Scotty and quietly hands it to him.

The grateful, shy smile he receives fills his heart more than all the wedding's glitz and sparkle.


	2. Proper Procedure

Proper Procedure

Scotty knows he _ought_ to have Kel in a fireman's carry.

Cradling Kelly in his arms is undignified; he can imagine the stink the man'd raise if he woke to find himself being held like a child. _Thought we said I wasn't pretty enough to be a damsel in distress_, he'd say, and Scotty'd riposte, _Got that right._

_If _Kelly were awake. But Kel's captors inflicted such terrible punishment that by the time Scotty found him, even his indomitable will wasn't enough to keep him conscious.

He gathers the broken body closer to his chest, and forges on.


	3. Heavy

Heavy

Dammit, Scotty's _heavy._

"'Ain't—heavy, he's my brother.' Yeah, _sure," _Kelly snorts, arms burning, legs leaden, his own wound making him lightheaded. "Brother you may be… Jack… but you're _heavy. _Weight-reduction program—man… practice what you…"

Kelly's gasping monologue falters as he looks down at Scotty, face slack and bloodless under his pigmentation, eyes vacant beneath half-closed lids, burns and needle marks stark against the grey-tinged skin, blood steadily trickling from the corner of his mouth onto Kelly's white T-shirt.

He quashes flaring fear, cradles Scotty gently, and murmurs, soft but determined, "Gonna be cool, man. Just hold on."


	4. Haunted

Note: Epilogue to _Father Abraham._ Better understood by reading _Our Right Trusty and Right Well-Beloved Cousins, _here on FFN.

Haunted

Kelly's savagely glad when the General's jaw drops at the truth about his 'traitor' son. But there's no satisfaction in the man's stammered apologies, scrambling to untie the kid; Gary's anguished cries and the whistling blows still ring in his ears.

There's something, too, about Scotty; a haunted look, a pain that's not all from the bullet wound. His partner, he knows, has more fellow-feeling for others than he lets on, so Kelly dismisses it, supporting him to _l'ospedale._

The next day, though, Scotty's reassured, comforted expression tells Kelly he was right to stay with him through the night.


	5. Just The Way You Are

Note: Can be read as a prologue to _The Tiger, _but doesn't have to be.

**Just The Way You Are**

It's exhausting to deal with pain twenty-four hours a day.

Not his. _Kelly's_.

It hurts watching Kelly suffer, and Scotty's heartily sick of feeling like nothing he says or does makes a blind bit of difference. _Yeah, _he wishes it was him. His _own _pain he could _do_ something about – _take_ the dumb pills, _rest_ sometimes, go _easy_ till he heals, and generally quit _whipping _on himself just because he's not _perfect_.

Scotty knows it would be an embarrassing waste of breath to tell Kelly that in spite of everything, in Scotty's book, he _is._


	6. Voyeuse

Note: Epilogue to _The Barter._ Remember that sexy 'bouncer' Scotty set Kelly up with?

**Voyeuse**

Dinah 'Swinger' Evans stands on the fire-escape, spying shamelessly on the Ambassador and his delicious 'friend'. _Now_ she appreciates what a good sport he was, laying out that cute 'bouncer' trick for her to get Kelly to her room when she asked him for an introduction.

She doesn't know quite what swinger's instinct made her follow Kelly, afterwards.

And she's just glad the ledge is wide and high-up enough for her to conduct her fingerdance, because what those two are doing to each other in the king-size bed is hotter than anything she's seen in all her swinging days.


	7. Volare

**Volare**

Letting go is liberating.

Scotty cedes control, hands over the reins. He's guided, held, lifted. It's like flying.

He lets himself be taken, pliant, yielding – giving himself utterly, intoxicated and cresting on a wave of laughing affection that fills his heart as surely as his body, knowing he'll be well-used, well-cared-for, secure that surrender to another will only ever bring pleasure, not pain.

Not that his partner is 'another'. They were one before they ever came together in this, their joy, their laughter, their pleasure, escalating when they're joined.

Alexander Scott throws his head back and moans, and is free.


	8. Room Temperature

**Room Temperature**

Kelly opens his eyes to quiet darkness - a plush hotel.

He's not sure what woke him. Ah, cold. These slippery 'luxury' covers – the blanket's lying on the floor.

Reaching for it, he notices Scotty's cover has slipped off, too, and bam, memory rushes in: Grief. Pain. Fever. A cold hayloft. Scotty, no fanfare, no big deal, taking his jacket off and spreading it over Kelly, then folding his arms about himself, sitting there just being cold.

_Give you the shirt off his back._

He rises and carefully covers Scotty up, tucking him in securely, feeling himself warmed.


	9. Like My Sister

Note: Double drabble this time. Set just after 'Tonia'.

**Like My Sister**

Scotty hoped giving the girl the ice-creams would cheer him up, but it hasn't, really. Although doing nice things for poor kids has always helped, before. Maybe it's that he fibbed to her.

_"Come mia sorella," _he said. But she doesn't look much like his sister.

'Course, random acts of kindness can only blunt the pain, not take it away. He knows that much, has known for longer than he cares to remember. Nothing you can do about pain, except ignore it and stuff it into the back of your mind, pretend it isn't there long enough to make it true.

Kelly's not like that. He lets his hurt show, even when he tries to hide it. And Scotty's only too glad to help ease it. But he can't do the same, can't unburden himself to the man walking quietly next to him.

Only he doesn't need to. Kel always understands. He's always there, always by his side, always _on _his side, lending Scotty strength and warmth with his quiet, unassuming (and sometimes boisterous and garrulous, depending on the situation) presence.

Just the thought of Kelly makes Scotty smile. _Come mio fratello._ Only it isn't _come_. Kelly _is, _and more.


	10. Soul Brother

Notes: This story cannot be understood without knowing what the Green Book is. _The Negro Motorist Green Book: An International Travel Guide_, or simply The Green Book, was a guide for the Black traveller that listed the places (hotels, restaurants, etc.) that would not refuse to serve black patrons. If the reader is interested, between the divider lines below is an excerpt from a New York Times article on the Green Book:

* * *

http : w w w. nytimes . com /2010/08/23 /books /23green. html?_ r=2& pagewanted=all

(Remove the spaces if you want to go to the URL)

_For almost three decades beginning in 1936, many African-American travelers relied on a booklet to help them decide where they could comfortably eat, sleep, buy gas, find a tailor or beauty parlor, shop on a honeymoon to Niagara Falls, or go out at night. ..._

_A Harlem postal employee and civic leader named Victor H. Green conceived the guide in response to one too many accounts of humiliation or violence where discrimination continued to hold strong. These were facts of life not only in the Jim Crow South, but in all parts of the country, where black travelers never knew where they would be welcome. Over time its full title — "The Negro Motorist Green Book: An International Travel Guide" — became abbreviated, simply, as the "Green Book."_

_Those who needed to know about it knew about it. To much of the rest of America it was invisible, and by 1964, when the last edition was published, it slipped through the cracks into history._

**

* * *

**

** Soul Brother**

As Kelly Robinson waits at the bar of the country diner, smiling and chatting with the girl at the counter, he can't help noticing that the teenagers in the corner booth are goggling at him, trying not to stare and not succeeding very well.

He shrugs mentally. Perhaps it's because he's the only white cat in the place, although he does pat at his clothing to make sure he hasn't split a seam, or something.

He never does realize it's because he's the only white man they've ever seen with a copy of the Green Book in his back pocket.


	11. Two 'The Barter' Drabbles

**Barter**

Kelly hunkers down in the hold of the cargo plane, checking his weapons. He's not a complete idiot; he knows this mission may well be his last.

Sure as hell won't stop him, though.

His Government has announced they won't help, which was to be expected. But Kelly's course was decided the minute the Russian bodyguards decided that a US agent with an eidetic memory and a head chock-full of military secrets was an acceptable trade for a university professor.

Scotty won't ever give up those secrets, but _that's_ why Kelly's going to get him out, or die trying.

* * *

and one on the same theme:

* * *

**Allies**

"You cannot be serious, Agent Robinson."

The Soviet colonel leans back in his chair. "Go against my own government, put myself at risk – and what a risk! – to deprive my country of such a prize? Why on earth would I do such a thing?"

Kelly regards him evenly. "Your trusted right-hand man was a traitor and a murderer."

He doesn't say more, he doesn't say _Scotty's the one who exposed him, _he doesn't say _Who knows what he might have done to you, _he doesn't say _You owe Scott a debt of honor._

He merely waits.

Eventually, Benkovski acquiesces.


	12. The Mirror Crack'd

Kelly's thoughts in "It's All Done With Mirrors", standing on that ledge, while emptying the clip in Scotty's direction, and after.

* * *

Light. Blinding him. Backlighting the most wonderful—

No, not wonderful._ Traitor._

Traitor to—to country? Screw country. To _him. _Sold him. Left him. Like he's always known he would.

Of course. Why wouldn't he? Doesn't need Kelly—too wonderful to have dead weight dragging him down—

So wonderful, standing there. _Beautiful_. How dare he make Kelly love—need—depend—never depended—then just walk away—Kill him for daring to—All alike, everyone who's figured out a better place to be and _split_—

Kill him? Can't even do that.

One sure way to make it stop hurting.


End file.
